


【黑白】宠物 【19-10-03】

by ShadowSelina



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina
Summary: *这次Blizzcon的wow联盟方赠品里好像有一个是……鱼人安度因宠物？？不知道到底是不是但是我先摸了*本质沙雕文，OOC，清水向黑白，微量蛋卡（设定参考随缘居同人文）*想看大触们画拉希奥和鱼人安的图【递笔】【被打】
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	【黑白】宠物 【19-10-03】

“这啥？”

联盟的至高王面无表情地看着自家顾问怀里的那只不明生物。作为死亡之翼的子嗣与黑龙军团的继承者，拉希奥看起来就不像是喜欢养宠物的那类人士——更别提这只宠物还是一只幼年鱼人了。

听起来很好笑。但是安度因此刻一点都笑不出来。

“这个？这个只是我新发现的宠物罢了。”黑龙假装无视了国王陛下的死亡凝视轻巧地说着，一边拍了拍那只鱼人的脑袋——而那玩意儿则在他的手心下发出了一阵舒服的咕哝声，“我打算叫他鮟度因。Finduin。”

“……拉希奥，没有人会养鱼人当宠物。”而且那个双关简直糟糕透了。

“肯瑞托的大法师卡德加就养了一只。”这个回答在至高王的脑海里触发了一些丧心病狂的回忆，其中包含一个大法师、一个恶魔猎手和一只脾气暴躁挥舞着迷你版埃辛诺斯战刃的紫色邪能鱼人——安度因不得不飞快地把这些莫名其妙的玩意儿压下去。这真的一点都不好笑。真的。

“……卡德加养了一只鱼人当宠物和我无关，拉希奥。你不能——”

“我的天啊安度因，这只是只小鱼人，而且他还受了伤。我还以为你会很乐意保护一下这只弱小可怜又无助的生物？我相信这边的大德鲁伊也是这么想的是不是？”拉希奥非常夸张地挥舞着他那没有抱着鱼人的手臂，并且顺手把锅甩给了旁边一脸懵逼的大德鲁伊。收到国王陛下死亡凝视的暗夜精灵抖了一下缩了缩脑袋，似乎想要找条缝钻进去。

“大德鲁伊。请你解释一下这到底是怎么回事。”他真的受够了。这帮冒险者平时一个劲地给他惹麻烦，先是战争前线的一堆幺蛾子然后还有私下出版违法少儿不宜书籍（对，安度因现在还有心理阴影）这茬，现在又是这只鱼人。他能不能跟玛法里奥和泰兰德说一声让他们换个大德鲁伊？

“是这样的陛下，我们在纳兹米尔发现了这只鱼人——”

“纳兹米尔？赞达拉？那边什么时候有鱼人了？”

“一直都有，”大德鲁伊嘀咕着，“只不过没有这个品种的——”

“这就是问题所在。”安度因忍无可忍地叹了口气，“这只鱼人过于不同寻常，显然不属于当地的生态系统。万一这是一个陷阱该怎么办？万一希尔瓦娜斯或者古神在这个鱼人身上动了手脚——”

“我只是觉得这真的很有趣——”大德鲁伊还没死心。

“……你对于幽默感显然有着非同寻常的理解。解散，德鲁伊。你的报告已经完成了。”至高王决定还是把这个不靠谱的冒险者趁早撵出自己的视线范围比较好，并且在脑内备忘录里加上了“提醒维姆班恩扣掉她三个月的奖金”一项。

当他目送大德鲁伊走出书房转过身后，拉希奥仍然在逗弄那只奇葩的鱼人，而后者则在黑龙怀里发出哇啦哇啦的笑声。

“……你打算什么时候放下那玩意儿？”

黑龙继续假装无视安度因的死亡凝视。“目前还没这个打算。亲爱的安迪，你真的不觉得这个鱼人非常有趣？”

很好。非常好。安度因感觉自己额角的青筋都快爆出来了。“——拉希奥。 **我不认为一只穿着和我一样的铠甲、拿着迷你版萨拉迈尼还长着一对蓝眼睛的鱼人是一件应当出现在暴风要塞里的东西。** ”

黑龙试图装无辜。“哦拜托，他超可爱的！”

“那是你的看法。”

“可是卡德加的那只鱼人版伊利丹也很可爱——”

“那·是·你·的·看·法。”

“你看他甚至还和你一样有着圣光的光辉——”

“ **那·是·你·的·看·法。** 以及你最好期望吉恩或者维伦没听到你这句话。”

拉希奥叹了口气，似乎放弃了挣扎。“拜托，安度因。这真的只是一只人畜无害的鱼人而已。除了长得有点奇怪——”

“有点奇怪？”安度因平板板地重复道，他已经不想再吐槽拉希奥的选词了，“你管这叫‘有点’？拉希奥，这玩意儿基本就是我的鱼人翻版——”

“我知道你觉得这大概会对王室的形象造成不良影响，但是我还是蛮喜欢他的。”黑龙有些受伤地嘀咕，“但是如果你真的不能接受我还是会把他还给大德鲁伊。”

至高王望着他那一副受伤神情的顾问（和怀里一脸茫然的鱼人），开始觉得有些脑壳疼了。这还是拉希奥头一次这么珍视（除了他）之外的某人或者某物——而这很不寻常。

“……你为啥这么喜欢这个鱼人？”他松口了。要是拉希奥能给出个合理的理由，也许他会同意让这玩意儿留下来——

“因为他很可爱。”黑龙似乎看到了希望，急急忙忙地解释，“而且他很温驯。没伤过人什么的。”

“为什么你会觉得鱼人可爱？他们长得蛮奇怪，而且绝大多数冒险者都恨他们入骨。”

“因为他让我想起了你。——我不知道这么说是否恰当，然而事实如此。”谁都没想到黑龙直接扔了个重磅炸弹，而安度因的脸一下子热了起来。

“……就因为 **这个** ？你……爱屋及乌？不对，这都不算什么恰当的理由吧？”

拉希奥察觉到了他的窘迫，饶有兴趣地挑起了眉毛。“有什么问题吗？”

“……你不能因为这个就执意收留一只来路不明的鱼人——”

黑龙坏笑着向前逼近了一步。“为什么，我的国王陛下？这么小的一只鱼人不会构成威胁，也不会消耗很多粮食——还是说你吃醋了？你在担心一只和你相似的鱼人抢走属于你的……宠爱？”

安度因翻着白眼叹了口气，脸却又不自觉地红了几分。“你还没重口到会对鱼人感兴趣的地步，拉希奥。而且我不会和一只鱼人吃醋——”

“正确也不正确，安迪。我的确不会对鱼人感兴趣，但也许……我真的有你想象的那么重口。”

至高王这才发现自己已经被逼到了书架和墙壁的夹角里。“……我们在书房。之前说好了不在工作时间谈这些事的，而且卫兵可能会——”

“你需要休息。”拉希奥淡定地用手指轻抚过他的下巴，“这场战争可把你忙坏了——”

“我相当确定休息的意思是——”

“——而且卧室就在隔壁。”黑龙顺手把鱼人放在了书桌上，迈出了最后一步。

“……”

“你知道的，那头叫黑角的龙曾经和我提起过黑龙军团的繁衍问题——”

“真是遗憾我没那个可能性给你留下子嗣。”

“别这样。我没别的意思——但是，你懂得，要是你乐意，我们可以收养Finduin当儿子——”

“……卫兵，把我书房里那只来路不明的鱼人丢出去。”

—— END ——  
  


“……哇啦哇啦？”

——一脸茫然的鱼人君。


End file.
